


work to do

by sleepinnude



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Sin to Err, Spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick tag on for <i>A Sin to Err</i> so spoilers for that, of course.<br/>Angie had wished that night that Peggy wouldn't disappear on her. Now she had to make sure that she wouldn't.</p><p>or, Angie's thoughts on the steps of the Griffith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work to do

**Author's Note:**

> i mean really, spoilers for the episode!!

It had been hard work, not breaking down right there on the steps. Nothing like the fake tears she had put on for the boys looking for Peggy – this started somewhere deep in her chest and pulled up through her throat, made her hands shake. Made her hands shake like they had when she was saying goodbye to Peggy. Because Angie might’ve wanted to pretend it was just “until next time” but something in her knew that she wasn’t likely to see Peggy Carter again.

And if she asked herself later, that had been why she didn’t do what she had been wanting to do for months now and just kiss the woman. Because Peggy was leaving, heading out of town in Angie’s brother’s car (thank god Carmen owed her half a dozen favors still) and on the run from the federal government.

And now she was being pushed and pulled out the door, half-conscious and blinking like a baby animal just waking. Never had Angie seen her look like that, not even when she slunk into the automat with an apology and a request for schnapps after all. That night…

They had talked until dawn lightened the window that night, knees curled under with the empty pan of pie and the empty bottle of schnapps between them on the bed. The radio was crackling from where it had gone off the air but neither of them bothered to reach other and cut it off. Peggy’s face had gone soft and she admitted that she didn’t have many female friends. “It’s my own fault, really. You try to be the opposite of what they expect you to be, so they’ll respect you, but then you realize that it’s still letting them win. Still them dictating your life.”

Angie hadn’t had to ask who the “they” were.

“And the opposite of what they expect you to be is…”

Peggy had sighed and cupped her hand over the back of her neck. Angie wanted to reach over and take it, but she hadn’t. “Not one of the girls,” she had answered with a smile that barely touched her lips.

Angie had nodded and scooted a little closer. “I’m glad we’re friends, Pegs,” she had murmured and it was the closest she ever got to the truth. To _I think you’re seventeen kinds of amazing_ , to _I want to bring you home to meet my Ma and Pop_. To _please, please, please don’t disappear on me_.

And then, she was. Disappearing. Into the back of some G.I. car with a couple of suits and Angie was shaking on the steps of the Griffith, Mrs. Fry next to her looking shades of vindicated. Her eyes prickled and she fought back the hiccupping sob that trembled through her lungs. Losing Peggy like this was a thousand times worse than seeing her speeding off into the sunset. Losing Peggy like this was actually losing Peggy. Guilt washed over Angie, like she should’ve done something to prevent it, something more to help. She should’ve dove in after that hug, is what she should’ve done. She should’ve pulled into Peggy’s embrace again and kissed her clean on those red lips that Angie had grown so familiar with, so enchanted by.

But that moment was past. Time to move forward. Thought of what she should have done was useless. But thought of what she could still do… Something confident and smooth slid between Angie’s ribcage.

She swallowed and rolled her shoulders back. Nodded as Mrs. Fry asked her to gather the girls for an emergency meeting in the hall. Climbing the stairs, her head was already whirling. Her fancy friend, from the automat. That’s where she could start. And if that didn’t help… Hell, Angie didn’t know, but she would figure it out.

This wasn’t the end of Peggy – not if Angie had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblah](http://www.angieemartinelli.tumbr.com) if you want!


End file.
